Je te hais en t'aimant
by Miori
Summary: De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas... DragoHarry.


Base : Harry Potter  
  
Titre : Je te hais en t'aimant.   
  
Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi.   
  
Genre : POV... sérieux romance (?) et Yaoi !  
  
Notes : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis une nouvelle ici, puisque c'est ma première fic HP ! J'avoue qu'au début, j'ai pas accroché, mais maintenant si ! ^__^ Par contre au niveau des fics, j'étais mitigée. J'arrivais pas à voir du yaoi chez HP. Mais bon, cette fic je la dédicace à Mia qui l'a voulée tant, et je fai de gros bisous à Lilith sans qui je n'aurais jamais lu les livres. Je ne pense pas en écrire d'autres, car bon, je préfère les animes et mangas, mais on verra bien... Bonne lecture !  
  
Je te hais en t'aimant.  
  
Les Moldus aiment ce que je hais. Ils affectionnnent ce qui me répugne, apprécie ce que je ne peux souffrire. Or un jour, je suis tombé par hasard, sur un livre d'une miséreuse moldue de ma classe. D'ordinaire, j'abjecte les écrits moldus, mais cette fois, j'ai permis à mon regard d'effleurer quelques lignes de cet ouvrage. Et un sourire sarcastique, ironique m'est alors venu aux lèvres.   
  
"On ne peut haïr éternellement."  
  
Quelle stupidité ! Je savais plus que quiconque que ces moldus étaient vraiment dénués de toute intelligence, mais là, j'en étais presque étonné. Quelle naïveté, quelle bêtise ! "Haïr" ? Quoi de plus facile de hair, de ressentir de la haine ! De la préserver.   
  
"La Haine rend fort." Voilà, ce que j'aurais écrit. Moi, Drago Malefoy. Parce que j'étais parfaitement conscient de toute la beauté de la haine. Parce que je haïssais une personne, un moldu, un être répugnant !   
  
Voldemort... Tous ces idiots qui n'osent prononcé de nom. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je peus le dire sans peur, sans supersticions ridicules. Mais ce nom là... Il m'écorche la bouche, les lèvres... Il me rend malade !   
  
Harry Potter...  
  
Dès que nous sommes vus pour la première fois, j'ai senti, tout comme toi, que nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau, bien des fois, et que nous serions ennemis. Je te hais. Je te hais pour tellement de choses ! Ta voix, ton visage, tes gestes, ton don de la magie... Tout en toi m'insupporte. Et aujourd'hui plus que tout, c'est moi que je hais ! A cause de toi ! Car tu as éveillé en moi le "meilleur de moi-même"...   
  
Depuis toujours, j'ai grandi avec l'assurance que j'étais quelqu'un de spécial, de fort, puissant et de noble. Je suis né pour laisser mon nom dans l'histoire. Et j'ai refusé qu'il y reste à l'ombre du tien. Je voulais qu'il y demeure comme représentant celui qui était plus grand que le célèbre Harry Potter ! Mais à présent...   
  
Je t'ai toujours regardé avec mépris. Cependant involontairement, des sentiments, des questions se sont immiscés dans mon coeur, dans ma conscience. Et ce n'était pas de la haine, mais quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui se réveillait lorsque je te voyais. Qui m'étouffait soudain le coeur dès que tu parlais, me lançais un regard plein de colère.   
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Et je me déteste pour ça. Pourquoi tout le monde t'admire ? Pourquoi tant de filles parlent de toi ? Pourquoi es-tu la cible du Mal ? Je le sais désormais.   
  
Les contraires s'attirent.   
  
Une autre phrase de moldu. Tu es la lumière pure. Je suis les ténèbres horribles. Au fur et à mesure, je ne pouvais plus nier. Et derrière ma fierté ridicule, mes défauts... non derrière mon masque, j'ai caché et enfoui ce sentiment. Je ne veux pas que tu devines ce désir qui m'anime. Quelle ironie... car...  
  
@@@  
  
...Enfants, nous nous sommes haïs, et adultes, nous sommes aimés. Lui Malefoy, et moi Potter. Une histoire d'amour telle que les aime Tante Pétunia. Moi qui croyait ne jamais ressentir pour toi que de la haine et de la rivalité, à présent, j'épouve du bien être en ta compagnie.   
  
Est-ce moi qui aie changé ? Ou bien toi ? Non, c'est sans doute tous deux. Et ce soir... Ce fameux soir... Sous la pluie battante, nous nous sommes battus. Armés de nos baguettes magiques, puis à mains nues. Comme des bêtes, roulant dans la boue. Il fallait que nous ne passâmes par là, même si cela ne me plaisait pas. Personne n'était au courant, nous étions seuls. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nos corps se sont enlacés, et nos lèvres entre deux murmures se sont trouvés. Deux adolescents qui cherchaient leur moitié.   
  
Je te hais... Je t'aime Peut être n'y-t-il qu'un pas...  
  
Fin  
  
Voilà ! C'était court court mais bon, je suis pas très à l'aise avec HP ! Néanmoins, Mia, tu l'as ta fic ! Si vous avez un tout petit commentaire... A bientôt peut être ! Miori/Minako 


End file.
